Get It Right
by Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle
Summary: intento de One-Shot.Basado en el capitulo 16 de la segunda temporada, en la cancion que Rachel escribe tras la conversacion de Quinn, lo que me imagino si la decision es asi, y lo que paso, lean soy mala para los SUmmary, espero les guste..


Ella se encontraba ahí, regresaba después de tantos años, un reencuentro que nunca hubiera querido pero añoraba con demasiadas ganas, podría ver sus sonrisas y platicar de todo los que había pasado en esos años, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de tener una vida ya hecha sabia que lo vería después de tantos años, de nuevo, otra vez, Rachel entro al salón donde tantas veces habían ensayado, peleado, sonreído, disfrutado, se quedo parada viendo a cada uno de los presentes, el profesor Shue anciano con Emma igual a su lado, Mercedes con una enorme sonrisa como siempre, con una pequeña niña morena igual a ella que sonreía con otro niño, el cual estaba a lado de Blaine y Kurt habían podido adoptar un niño con una madre suplente fue lo que le había contado Kurt una vez por teléfono, las siguientes era Santana con Brittany, ambas ya mayores pero igual de guapas que siempre, Artie platicando con Mike y Sam, tres niños varones revoloteaban a su alrededor por sus gestos y rasgos, ella supuso que eran sus hijos, no los había conocido aun, Puckerman estaba con Zises si ella había sabido domarlo y el parecía todo un ejecutivo, ellos se dieron cuenta que Rachel estaba ahí parada viéndolos así que Puck fue el que la llamo

-Rachel! Te damos vergüenza tus amigos del antiguo coro

Ella sonrió enormemente

-Nunca

Se acerco y abrazo a cada uno, con cada uno platico y les habían contado parte de su vida, lo que ella se había perdido cuando les decía que no podía, que tenia show o era porque simplemente aun no estaba preparada para verlo, no después de su boda, no después de la graduacion, pero de unos segundos a otros se dio cuenta que habían llegado mas, todos les miraron y ella no pudo evitar hacerlo, Quinn, era Quinn que seguía siendo una rubia hermosa, venia con una sonrisa agarrada del brazo de él, de él quien Rachel pensó y soñó alguna vez compartirían un amor una vida, no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada que hace décadas atrás sintió, el se dio cuenta y le sonrió, Rachel hizo lo mismo, así que cuando se acercaron a saludar ella no pudo evitar abrazarle, era Finn, su Finn a pesar de todo, detrás de el, había una pequeña rubia, que sonreía tímidamente, Rachel le sonrió, era una niña tierna, Quinn llego a lado de la niña y le abrazo acercándole a todos, tal vez esa niña habría sido la hija de ella con Finn, siguieron disfrutando, riendo, recordando, pero ya era tarde, ella debía irse, pero antes debía de contarles algo, sonrió tomando la mano de Kurt

-Estoy embarazada

Todos la abrazaron y felicitaron, Quinn le sonrió y Finn también aunque no pudo evitar el pensar en el hubiera, Quinn se le acerco a Rachel

-Tenía razón Rachel

-Razón? En qué?

-Tu no pertenecías aquí, haz logrado más de lo que hubieras logrado quedandote, este no era tu lugar, tu lugar es donde has brillado, deberías agradecérmelo

-Gracias

-Eres feliz?

-Si Quinn, tu eres feliz?

-Lo soy, no puedo negarlo

Rachel sonrió, y tomo otro sorbo del refresco que tomaban

-Tu hija es muy linda

-Lo sé – murmuro Quinn – se llama Rachel

Rachel Berry se quedo asombrada de que esa pequeña niña llevara su nombre, iba a preguntar pero Quinn no le dejo hablar y continuo

-El quiso, y no se lo impedí,eso no se lo impedí, siempre has sido y serás especial para él, tanto que quiso ponerle a nuestra hija tu nombre

Ambas sonrieron y Rachel no pudo evitar que cayera una lágrima de ella, mientras veía sonreír a la niña con su padre

-Debo irme

Quinn asintió y le sonrió alejándose, Rachel dejo el refresco y se fue sin decirle nada a nadie pero él se dio cuenta, ella se detuvo al escucharle pronunciar su nombre

-Rachel – se detuvo y él se acerco – Felicidades

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta

-Eh ido a todas tus obras en Broadway incluso sin que Quinn se dé cuenta, eres la mejor y eres excelente siempre lo fuiste

Ambos se sonrieron y ella no podía evitar derramar lágrimas, porque ella a pesar de todo siempre lo sintió ahí, siempre supo que el estaba ahi

-Finn eres feliz?

-Si Rachel lo soy, tu lo eres?

-Si, lo soy

El se acerco y tomo su mano, ella seguía siendo la misma para él, su Rachel, la que le sonrió como siempre lo hizo

-Tu... te casaste con...

-Me case con Jesse, creo que Quinn tenía razón, no pertenecía aquí, recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que solo lidiaba con el dolor fácil

-Si, lo recuerdo, donde pertenecemos – lo dijo Finn con un largo suspiro -tambien me lo dijo

-Pude lidiar con aquel dolor fuerte, y ahora puedo ser feliz Finn, siempre Quinn me lo dijo y tuvo razón cuando lo dijo pero no sabemos del hubiera, aunque aún recuerdo sus palabras que ahora son una verdad¿ Cuántas veces iba a cometer el mismo error para darme cuenta que eso no iba a funcionar y nunca funciono, todo fue tal y como ella me lo dijo, ella se quedo contigo, yo con el corazón roto, tu y ella se quedaron aquí para formar una familia, se convirtió en una exitosa agente mobiliaria, tú te encargas del local de neumáticos del padre de Kurt, y yo no pertenecía aquí, la odie, pero ya no la culpo de haberme guiado tal vez al camino correcto, le negó y no quería renunciar a ti y a que había acabado lo nuestro, pero ella lo había dicho, tú me habías elegido sobre encima de ella pero eso no duro mucho y la volviste a elegir, el tu y yo si se termino, por eso era infeliz porque buscaba el final feliz, pero si llego con Jesse y ahora mi hijo que nacerá, no tenía que buscarlo como ella dijo solo apareció, pude superarlo

-Rachel… yo

-No te preocupes Finn todo termino

-No, no había terminado

-Hasta ahora, Gracias Finn

El se acerco y la abrazo, Rachel aun era tan pequeña como siempre, pero tan linda y pura

-Gracias a ti Rachel

-A ambos, cuídate y espero también veas mis otros shows

Entonces ella le soltó y salió de ahí, Quinn que había escuchado todo se acerco a Finn el cual derramo unas lágrimas ella le tomo del brazo

-Siempre fue lo mejor

El no le dijo nada solo vio como esos ojitos brillantes desaparecían, pero ellos eran felices el hubiera nunca lo sabrán pero lo que tenían era bueno y eran felices, cada uno siguió y seguiría su vida como debió ser, como siempre, Rachel siempre sería una gran estrella para él, por algo había hecho que su hija se llamaba así, por la Rachel que una vez amo, por su parte ella no pudo evitar llorar, porque esas palabras debieron de haber pasado desde hace mucho, pero ahora y estaba liberada, al salir un coche la esperaba, ella sonrió al ver a Jesse en el, se acerco y abrazo a su esposo

-Paso algo?

Ella negó, él le sonrió y la beso, se abrazo ella a él y subieron al auto, ella sabía que ahora todo estaba bien, que así debió de ser y así fue, ahora las cosas estaban bien, al subir al auto no pudo evitar dar una mirada atrás, sonrió y pensó en el nombre que le daría a su hijo si fuera varón, esperando que Jesse lo permitiera y no se enojara pero ella sabía que el entendería… _Finn_, así le pondría a su hijo... Sonrió ahora todo estaba bien, tomo la mano de Jesse la cual nunca debió de soltar, él le sonrió, todo lo derrumbado se había levantado, ahora ella había hecho todas las cosas bien, la oración, el deseo hbaia sido cumplido ya para ella, hay alguien que se había dado cuenta que le importaba, todas las cosas estaban ya arregladas, ella lo había hecho bien.

**Espero y le haya gustado se me vino a la menta al escuchar la cancion Get It Right que escribe Rachel en el capitulo de los regionales,tras la conversacion que tiene con Quinn y sabe que es verdad que Finn tiene una relacion con ella, todo lo que siente cuanvo vi el capitulo, la verdad llore y esto me salio, espero les agrade ademas que espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
